nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Volkisistan
Volkers Land:-) Landessprachen: volkisisch, deutsch, englisch Landeswährung: Euro Landesfläche: ca. 100 qm Allgemeines Volkisistan ist ein kleines Land in Gelsenkirchen, das 2007 gegründet wurde. Momentaner Machthaber ist Volker Schemberg, der von den 3 Einwohnern einstimmig gewählt wurde. Schemberg ist ein sehr volksnaher Herrscher, der von seinem Volk verehrt und vergöttert wird. In Volkisistan gelten selbstverständlich die Menschenrechte, allerdings nicht nur für Menschen, sondern auch für Katzen. (Die Einfuhr von Hunden ist strengstens untersagt und wird mit Geldstrafen nicht unter 10,- € geahndet.) Nationalfeiertag ist der 8.September, der Geburtstag der Königin in blau aus Schweden. Nationale Heilige sind David Nalbandian, Ute Lemper, Carola Häggkvist und Mike Hanke, die bei Anfrage sofort die Ehren-Staatsbürgerschaft erhalten würden (woran sie allerdings nicht interessiert scheinen) Die Hymne und der Hai Die volkisische Nationalhymne ist der "Great white shark song" des weltbekannten Komponisten Andy B. Casagrande IV ( © www.abc4explore.com), der weiße Hai ist auch das nationale Symboltier Volkisistans, dass Patenschaften für diese faszinierenden Tiere übernimmt und sich in Diskussionen immer für den Schutz des Hais an sich einsetzt. Volkisistan ist damit hinter Australien und Neuseeland das hai-freundlichste Land der Welt. Volkisistan und der NSC Volkisistan will den Nation Song Contest dazu nutzen, sich Europa und der Welt zu zeigen, da das internationale Ansehen des Zwergstaates sich bisher in Grenzen hält. Inzwischen sind auf diesem Gebiet auch erste Fortschritte zu erkennen: Geysiristan scheint sich inzwischen auf den 12er aus Volkisistan verlassen zu können, Ladania bietet dem Staatschef Asyl bei kleineren Zwistigkeiten mit anderen Ländern, und auch die Grenzlage ist deutlich entspannter als noch zu Beginn der NSC-Zeit, was sicher auch am Militärbündnis zwischen Volkisistan und dem Lieblingsnachbarn Invincibilien liegt. Und auch der volkisische Musikgeschmack hat den Anflug eines Siegeszuges durch die Welt erlebt: Mit I svortum fotum und ihrem grandiosen Coca-Cola-Weihnachtssongs "Jolin era ad koma" konnte beim NSC3 aus Danol / Ladania der erste und bisher einzige Sieg geholt werden. Des weiteren gelang Reba McEntire zusammen mit Kelly Clarkson das Kunststück, einen weiteren Top10-Platz für Volkisistan zu holen. Gleiches gelang Jahre später einer der Nationalheiligen: Ute Lemper konnte mit dem von Neil Hannon geschriebenen Meisterwerk "The case continues" Platz 10 abstauben. Seitdem hat Volkisistan kein Semi mehr überstanden. Aktion "Schleimisistan" Nach den mehr als unbefriedigenden Ergebnissen der nahen Vergangenheit hat Volker Schemberg sich entschlossen, der NSC-Welt ein wenig Honig ums Maul zu schmieren: Bei jedem ungeraden NSC wird Volkisistan von nun an mit einem Künstler aufwarten, der zuvor bereits ein anderes Land vertreten hat. Von dieser Aktion sind ausdrücklich auch ehemalige Sieger nicht ausgeschlossen. Erzittere, NSC-Welt! Der erste Versuch dieser Art ging gründlich daneben: Marco Borsato, der beim NSC5 noch einen großartigen fünften Platz für Noizeland holte, schied beim NSC21 bereits im Semi aus. Volkisistan hat daraus gelernt, nur noch Interpreten aus Ländern zu nominieren, die am betreffenden NSC auch sicher teilnehmen, denn schon ein paar Punkte aus Noizeland hätten für den Finaleinzug gereicht... Auch im weiteren Verlauf brachte die Aktion keinen Erfolg: Auch Kate Bush sowie Björk & PJ Harvey blieben auf der Strecke. Guter Rat ist teuer, denn schon steht der NSC 27 vor der Tür und novh ist Präsident Schemberg noch völlig ratlos, was den Beitrag angeht... Volkisistans Ergebnisse im Überblick: NSC1: Scrubs - Everything comes down to Poo (Platz 11 von 11) NSC2: Andy B. Casacrande IV - The great white shark song (Platz 13 von 18) NSC3: I svortum fotum - Jolin era ad koma (Platz 1 von 19) NSC4: Reba McEntire und Kelly Clarkson - Does he love you? (Platz 10 von 20) NSC5: Cannibal the Musical - Hang the bastard (Platz 25 von 26) NSC6: GusGus - Ladyshave (Platz 12 von 26) NSC7: Blue Oyster Cult - Godzilla (Platz 27 von 31) NSC8: OPM - Stash up (Platz 30 von 30) NSC9: Carola & Morten Harket - Det regnar i Stockholm (Platz 31 von 35) NSC10: I svortum fotum - Kysstu mig (Platz 25 von 33) NSC11: Catherine Deneuve - Toi jamais (Platz 18 von 25) NSC12: McFly - Please Please (Aus im Semi) NSC13: WIZO - Kopf ab Schwanz ab Has (Aus im Semi) NSC14: Ute Lemper - The case continues (Platz 10 von 25) NSC15: Severina & Boris Novkovic - Ko je kriv (Aus im Semi) NSC16: Jane Birkin - La Gadoue (Aus im Semi) NSC17: Brainstorm - Weekends are not my happy days (Aus im Semi) NSC18: Das volkisische Biest & Zac Efron - You are the music in me (Aus im Semi) NSC19: Das volkisische Biest & Lucas Grabeel - Humuhumunukunukuapua'a (Aus im Semi) NSC20: Buckcherry - Anything Anything (Aus im Semi) NSC21: Marco Borsato - Wit Licht (Aus im Semi) NSC22: Judy Garland - The trolley song (Aus im Semi) NSC23: Kate Bush - Hounds of love (Aus im Semi) NSC24: Amy Adams - That's how you know (Aus im Semi) NSC25: Björk & PJ Harvey - Satisfaction (Aus im Semi) NSC26: Scissor Sisters - Any which way (mangels pünktlicher Wertung disqualifiziert im Semi) NSC 27: Keine Ahnung, aber macht euch bereit! TIPP: Bei einer Reise nach Volkisistan sollten Sie beachten, dass E-Gitarren nicht erwünscht sind. Sie könnten sich den Unmut des Herrschers zuziehen. Flag: left|thumb|150px|Volkisistan Flag Die volkisische Flagge symbolisiert den Hoffnungschimmer inmitten einer tristen, dunkelblauen Welt. *Hauptseite *Die Länder